A Love Formed Between Two Friends
by DracoIsMyFerret
Summary: It's the summer before the Golden Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts and one of them change. A little too much. Now people notcie every where they go. Harry and Hermione fall in love during the last month of summer. Will their love be able to solve the pain
1. Beginning Of Summer::: Harry

**The Beginning of Summer Vacation**

**Harry:**

Harry walked into the house at Number 12 Privet Drive where he has been staying for the past two months, since 6th year ended. His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were more abusive this summer. Harry had no idea as to why his friends haven't invited him over to there houses over the summer. Harry had only received one letter from each of them all summer. And the one that has him concerned was written by Hermione.

**FlashBack**

"And where do you think you're going boy?" asked Vernon with a very deep snarl that used to make Harry scared when he was little.

Harry turned around and looked at his uncle with an evil glare, "I'm going to my room, Uncle Vernon, to write to my friends!" Harry needed to talk to them before he lost his insanity.

His Uncel let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, no your not! All you have been doing since you got back a week ago was lazy around in your room and write to those bloody freaky friends of yours! And I will not allow some lazy ass fool, like yourself, take advantage of our generousity of letting you stay in our home! Now go outside and do your chores! And when I go out to look at what you have done and I see a mistake, then it is back into the room under the stairs for you. With no meals for a week! NOW GET OUT THERE!"

Harry stormed outside and angrily grabbed the lawn mower and started mowing the lawn. All he could think about while doing so was why he hasn't heard from his friends. 'Where could they be? Are they hurt? Did I do something for them to be mad at me? What is it?

After he thought this his snowy white owl, Hedwig, his best friend Ron Weasley's small owl, Pig, and a beautiful white and baby blue owl that he has never seen before; came swooping over his head and into his bedroom window. Hedwig just landed on his shoulder sticking her leg out for him to take the letter attached. Harry couldn't help but smile at her eagerness.

He rubbed the back of her head, "Hey, Hedwig! Take the letter and go to my room. I'll feed you and the other owls as soon as I get done here. If Uncle Vernon sees you he'll go nutters. And please keep the other owls in order. Especially Pig, ok?"

Hedwig just nipped at his finger affectionately and flew up to his room. Screeching as she did so to get Pig to settle down. Harry just chuckled and got back to work.

**((3 Hours Later))**

Harry was just finishing his work when his Uncle Vernon came stomping out of the house to inspect his work. Vernon just growled as he checked every crook and crany trying to find something Harry forgot to do, to be able to punish him.

After checking for the 20th time, Vernon was finally satisfied with Harry's work and growled something as he walked in that sounded to Harry like, "Good work, now go back up to bed this instant. Pity I had no reason to punish the boy!"

Harry laughed at his Uncle's eagerness to get him into trouble. As he was walking inside his room he found his cousin Dudley looking through all of his pictures of himself, Ron, and Hermione Granger, his other best friend. Harry chuckled slightly when he saw his cousin gauking at a picture of Hermione in her small pink bikini from swimming in the lake at Hogwarts last year. Not that he blamed Dudley for being slightly turned on by it for Hermione did have a great body. 'Wait! Did I just think that? OMG I bloody hell did! Ok, Harry you've been working too hard. Just concentrate on getting Dudley out of your room.

Harry walked over and tapped onto Dudley's shoulder making the extremely large boy shriek from shock. "What are you doing in here, Dudley? And with my picture of Hermione?" he said while pointing to the picture in Dudley's hand.

Dudley had a surprised expression on his face, "Wait! What? This is one of your freaky friends? Damn she might be a freak but she's has a great set of..." He was cut off by Harry grabbing the picture from his hand and throwing Dudley out of his room. Dudley cursed a little and walked downstairs to the kitchen. No surprise there.

Harry walked over to his bed and plopped down, for he was terribly tired. But he didn't have a chance to lay down for long, because shortly after Hedwig, Pig, and the other owl came flying onto his bed. All sticking there legs out for him to retrieve the letters. Harry did so and walked to grab some owl treats to give the owls. They took them gratefully.

Harry changed into his pajama bottoms and a tight white shirt to show off his nice chest muscles before he sat down to read the letters. He first took the one from Pig's leg and read it. It was from Ron and Ginny of course.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hey, mate! Sorry we haven't been able to invite you over here yet. We're over here at Grimwauld (AN: sp?) Place. Hermione just left for her trip to America a few days ago. I got to go now mum is yelling at me to come to dinner. Bye Harry. Oh and Ginny says hi.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry laughed at Ron's letter. Leave it to Ron to think of food. He then went to the letter Hedwig had brought. It was from Lupin.

_**Harry,**_

_**How are you doing Harry? Are those muggles being bad to you? Maybe I should give them a little talk. Anyway. We should be able to pick you up to bring you here later on. Sorry we couldn't just bring you here straight away. Dumbledore said you should stay there temporarily. The Order is great. But I'm sorry but I must go now. I am on an assignment for Dumbledore. Classified. Take care.**_

_**Remus J. Lupin**_

Harry just sighed and went to the mysterious letter. IT was Hermione's new owl and her letter. It was written with excellent care, the 'i' s were dotted with little hearts. Like always.

_**Dearest Harry,**_

_**How are you doing. Listen I am in America and I just got myself a new owl! IT's excellent. Anyway we need to talk! I found something out and need to talk to someone about it. It's about my parents. And myself. I need to tell you in person. On the phone at least. But please write me back. I can only trust you to know. I got to go. Bye Hary.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

**_P.S. W/B/S/P_** -

Harry was baffled. What was so important that Hermione couldn't tell him in a letter? He was confused, so he immediately wrote a letter to her.

_**Hermione,**_

_**What is it? What's wrong? Why can't you just tell me in a letter? This must be pretty serious if you can't just tell me in a letter. Why didn't you tell Ron as well? It's not that I mind or anything, I was just wondering. You can call me if you like. Be careful and have fun in America.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

After finishing his letter he tied it to the Owls legs and let it fly back to Hermione in America. He decided to write Lupin and Ron letters as well.

When he finished the letters and sent the owls off he laid down for some much needed rest. Not knowing he was never going to get a reply.

**End Of Flashback**

Harry sat in his room with bruisers making lines on his back where his Uncle Vernon and hit him with a belt periodically. He was having a terrible summer. He hasn't heard from any of his friends since the beginning, and no one has come to check on him to see how he was doing. What really enraged him was no one cared enough to tell him what the Order has been up to. Harry already destroyed Voldemort in the previous year and didn't know what the order was doing now. He thought that at least Ron would tell him.

WAM...

Just then he heard a noise downstairs. It sounded like someone came through the fire place. Then it hit him. THE WEASLEYS...

Harry ran downstairs and found Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin standing in front of the fire place cleaning the dust from their robes while the Dursley's were standing there scared out of their wits.

Harry just mearly laughed and walked to Mr. Weasley and Lupin, "Hi, Mr. Weasley! Remus! Took you long enough. Are you here to pick me up?"

Lupin just laughed at his eagerness, "Ok, Harry take a breather. Yes, we are here to pick you up. Go grab your trunk and we'll talk to your... uh the Dursleys."

Harry happily turned and ran up to his room. When he did this Remus saw the bruises on his back and on the back of his neck. This made him angry. So he started to have a little talk with Vernon Dursley.

As Harry made it upstairs to pakc his truck he heard Mr. Weasley and Lupin getting into a heated confersation with Vernon. It was obviously about how they have been treated him lately. Well, Harry would have told them that it was their fault for not picking him up in the first place. But he knew that would just hurt their feelings.

After he finished packing he ran downstairs to see that Dudley and Vernon both had a pair of matching pig snouts and pig tails. Harry just mearly laughed and walked over to where Mr. Weasley and Lupin were standing obviously very upset and clutching their ears for Petunia was screaming so loudly.

Lupin shouted over Petunia's screaming and Vernon's cursing, "OK, HARRY LET'S GO. GRAB SOME FLU POWDER AND SAY NUMBER 12 GRIMWAULD PLACE!"

Harry nodded his head and grabbed some flu while stepping into the fire place, "Number 12 Grimwauld Place!" And he disappeared when he saw Vernon throw a punch and Lupin. When Harry opened his eyes he saw that he was in Grimwauld Place. When he stepped out and cleaned his glasses he saw Ron with some girl that looked really hot in her short mini-skirt, belly bearing shirt that showed off her tanned / toned stomach with a belly ring perfectly, and knee high white 5 inch heals with white-blonde hair and black streaks; running towards him. He saw Ron taking glances at the girl every few seconds then look back at Harry.

Harry walked towards then and when he did he saw the new girl up close. 'She looks familiar!' he thought to himself while shaking Ron's hand and exchanging hellos. When he was about to shake the girls hand and ask her name he realized where he saw her. He couldn't bleive this! This can't be her!

This person was...

**((To Be Continued))**

((Sorry! You're going to have to wait til next chappy to know who the person is! Even though I'm pretty sure you know who it is though. But if you don't you'll find out who it is then! Pleaz read and review

Sincerely,

Romantic Lover))


	2. Beginning Of Summer::: Hermione

(AN: What's up peeps? Here's another chappy! This one is about Hermione's beginning of summer! It won't resume from Chapter one until Chapter 3! Srry! But I hope you enjoy and pleaz read and review!)

**The Beginning of Summer: Hermione**

Hermione Granger was walking down the street of where she has been staying for the summer... in AMERICA! Her parents, Abby and Steven Granger, forced her to go to America with them so they could teach her other things them magic and London. They felt that if they brought her here they would be able to keep her away from the truth. But it didn't stay a secret for long. Hermione remembers the exact day she found out the truth. And to think it was only 5 1/2 weeks ago!

**Flashback**

Hermione walked into the door of the hotel she would be staying in for the rest of the summer. "I can't believe it! I get a HUGE hotel room all to myself! Not to mention my own mini-bar and pool sized bath tub! This is the life! OH MY GOD IS THAT A BLOODY HOT TUB!" she exclaimed as she walked into the private tanning/steam room that also had a hot tub inside.

Hermione was jumping up and down in glee. She couldn't be happier! Then a sudden sadness filled her heart. She would'nt be able to see Harry, Ron, or Ginny until she resumed in September. And it was only the beginning of June!

She mournfully walked over to her bed and fell backwards. Her bushy hair flying everywhere. "How am I going to stay sane if I can't talk to them?" she asked herself with sorrow.

She pulled herself up and walked to the bathroom and looked into the 6 foot mirror. She needed to change. No. She HAD to change. she had a nice figure but doesn't show it off! She felt like since she was going into her 7th year at Hogwarts next year she should change a little. Maybe she could get Malfoy to be nice to her if she looked good! "That is just what I'll do then!"

Hermione ran to her parents room next to hers to tell them the good news of what she decided to do! But, when she slightly opened the door she heard her parents discussing something. Something obviously about her.

Hermione strained her ear to hear them. She heard her father speak to her mother, "We need to tell her, Abby! We need to tell her now! I know we came here so we wouldn't have to tell her but we have to! She needs to know!"

"Steven! She's only 16! She won't be 17 til next month! Can't we wait til then? I mean I don't want to loose our daughter! I love her too much for that to happen! Can't we just wait a little while longer till we tell her?" Her mum was obviously crying for she sniffled a lot while talking.

Hermione couldn;t take it anymore. She banged open the door and ran inside, "Tell me what? Mum? Dad?" she looked at each one expectantly. Wishing for one of them to answer.

Neither of them made move to talk. Hermione was getting more and more agitated by the second. "OK! Enough of the silent treament; you know it doesn't work on me!"

Her mum was letting out small sobs, "Honey, what (sniff) we need (sniffle) to talk to you (sob) about it very... unreasonable I know but you need to promise me you won't be mad or hate us! We have no control over the situation!"

Hermione was now deeply confused. What did her parents have to tell her that was so terrible that they made her promise not to get angry? But Hermione jus nodded her head for them to continue talking.

Her father spoke this time, "Honey, when you were born..." he hesitated for a second then continued, "When you were born you weren't a Granger."

This hit Hermione. Hard. She hasn't been expecting this. She thought they were going to make her do something. But not this. She was breathing fairly heavy now. She knew she was going to have a heart attack any second. But she nodded her head with tears streaming down her face for them to contiune what they were gonig to say.

Her dad sighed but continued, "When you were born you were a Dumbledore. You were Professor Dumbledore's Great-Great-Grand Niece."

Now it was Hermione's turn to freak out again. She thought she was gonig to die. She was dumbledore's Niece? How could this be? She thought they were done but her 'father' continued, "Your mother was killed by Voldemort's supporters and your father... well he was just some guy looking for a one night stand. So don't think about him. He was a Pureblood wizard and your mother was a pureblood witch. Making..."

Hermione interrupted him, "Making me a pureblood and you squibs I know. I do read a lot you know! Why did you get me idf Dumbledore is my Uncle?" She was pumping with adreniline. She wanted answers. She wanted them now! She was getting so many things out in the open. Why nto all of them?

Her dad saw her anger but continued anyway, "He couldn't. He was denied to be able to adopt you. Even though we don't know why. But Dumbledore made us promise to tell you of your actual hertitage by the time you were 17. Which is next month. But we thought that if we brought you here the rest of the summer we didn't need to tell you. But obviously you know now." There was sadness in his voice.

Hermione couldn't take it. She ran otu of there crying. She ran into her room and jumped on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She started punching her bed when her new owl, Silence, swept into the room. He got his name for he was silent when he flew around. She sat up whiping her tear-stained cheeks and pet Silence on the top of the head, "Hey, boy! Did you enjoy your flight?"

The bird pecked at her fingers effectionately and flew to his perch. She took that as a hint and put some food in a bowl for the owl. Along with a bowl of cool water. Hermione sat down at her desk and decided to write to someone about her news. So she decided she would tell the person she could trust most. Harry Potter.

She took out a quil and ink along with a foot of parchment. She began to write her letter.

She finished and tied the letter to Silence's leg and watched the owl fly off into the sunset. She shut her window and went back to the bathroom mirror. She swore to herslef to get a new look. New hair, tanned skin, stronger muscles, a better toned tummy, piercings and tattoos. She would be great. She had to be!

**End of Flashback**

Hermione walked down the road to the beach at the end of the hill. She did exactly what she promised herslef that she would. She had an excelently tanned body, her belly-button was pierced, her hair was white-blonde with black streaks ((straight)), her eyes we now a pinkish purple color, and she was much stronger. Over the course of summer she had gotten a modelling job in America. Posing for magazines, Muggle and Wizard alike. Even on the cover of WITCH'S WEEKLY. She wouldn't be amazed if Ron and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley family, saw her on it. Though they most likely wouldn't realize her. She did look extremely different.

When she arrived at the beach she stripped down to her leopard print bikini and laid out to tan a little more. While she was relaxing Silnce, brought down a letter. It was from Albus Dumbledore.

Dearest Hermione,

I have been informed that you have been told of your heritage. I am sorry that I was unable to tell you sooner then this. I was profound by law to not do so until your 17 birthday; unless your foster parents decided to tell you first. But they held it off for a long time. I was with your mother when you were born. She was like a daughter to me. I was very upset when she passed away. It was like a dagger in my heart when they denied me permission to have you live with me. I fought for years to get you back. But, I did not prevail. Since you know now of your relation to me, I would like for you to come stay with me for the remainder of the summer. I really would like to be back into your life now. If you are willing to come stay with me, write back. Your owl, Silence will know how to find me.

Your Long Lost Uncle,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Congradulations for becoming a model! I am very proud of you. Your mother was one once as well.

Hermione nearly cried. She had always had a connection to Dumbledore. But she never knew what it was though. She decided that she would stay with him. She really wanted to get to know the REAL Dumbledore. She put back on her clothes and ran back to her hotel room to write him a letter.

Dumbledore,

I would be happy to stay with you for the remaining 5 weeks of summer! I am really happy that your my unle and not someone else like Lucius Malfoy or something! Thank you for congradulating me. I worked hard on changing this summer. My parents have been giving me space. Since they know I am a little upset for them not telling me sooner. Please write me back as soon as you can to tell me when you can pick me up. I also know how to apparate, block the Unforgiveable Curses, an animagus, and I can do any kind of spell or potion. I should have known I was related to the most powerful Sorceror in the World! For I too am absolutely powerful. Thanks again for inviting me. -!

With Love,

Hermione Jane Dumbledore

Hermione was happy with her letter so she tied it to her owl's leg and sent him to Dumbledore. She was happy to get to spend time with her Uncle. Hermione grabbed her car keys and headed out to get a tattoo on the small of her back.

When Hermione arrived back home with a bandage on her back and shoulder blade where she just got her tattoos; there were two letters on her bed. One form Dumbledore and one from Hogwarts. She ran and grabbed the one from Dumbledore first.

Hermione,

I will be there to pick you up in three hours; at 3:30 p.m. Be sure to be packed and ready. I sent your Hogwart's letter along with this one. See you soon!

Albus Dumbledore

She jumped up and down in glee. She then grabbed her Hogwarts letter.

Miss Hermione Dumbledore,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this years Head Girl. You and the Head Boy will be expected to set examples for the younger years. The Head boy and yourself will share living quarters and the same classes all year long. You will both plan the dances and meetings for the School Prefects and yourself. You will be required to sit at the Head table next to Professor Dumblerdore. I hope you will not abuse this privilege, even though I doubt you would. Meet the Head Boy in the Head's Compartment on the train for further instructions.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

and Head of Gryfindor House

Along with that was her Head Girl badge and her school supply list. She would get those later. She quickly packed her things and waited for Dumbledore to pick her up.

**An Hour Later**

Dumbledore apparated into the room and walked over to Hermione's sleeping form. She was so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. But he knew he should. So he shook her ever so lightly and she woke up, "Professor? Hello! Sorry I must have fallen asleep! How are you?"

He laughed at her eagerness, "Well, dear that is quite alright! Shall we go then?"

Hermione meirly smiled and took his hand while the other held her trunk. They both apparated, and Hermione shut her eyes.

When she opened them again she noticed that she was at the Burrow. She looked up at her Uncle questionly. He just smirked, "I thought you'd like to see your friends. Harry will be here shortly."

Hermione felt foolish. She had been so busy with her appearence and modeling she forgot all about Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She knew that they wouldn't recognize her. She smiled at this thought. As she realized her trunk was gone and in her room upstairs Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

Ron, Fred and George were all gawking at her with lust on there faces. Fred finally spoke, "Bloody Hell! We have a swimsuit model in our house! Is it our birthday already?" Ron was just staring and George seemed to think the same as Fred.

Mrs. Weasley wacked them both at the back of the heads, "Can't you guys tell that is Hermione? You guys need to consentrate on your brain not your hormones!" She then walked and gave Hermione a big hug.

Ron seemed surprised, "Mione? Wow! You look excelent! I can't believe it! You look so hot! Even better then those pictures!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him disapprovingly. Hermione just laughed, "It's nice to see you too, Ronald!"

Ginny just ran up and Gave her a hug. Then she noticed the badages on her shoulder blade and back, "What are these, Mione?"

Hermione was about to answer when she saw...

((HEHE! I have to leave you on the edge again! Srry! But you'll have to live until the next chappy. Pleaz review!

Sincerely,

DracoIsMyFerret))


	3. All These Years

((YAY! Another chappy! Sorry it took me so long. My mum has been in the hospital due to surgery so I have been extremely busy. PLEAZ read and review! Tell me what u think!))

_All These Years_

Re-Cap:

Ron seemed surprised, "Mione? Wow! You look excellent! I can't believe it! You look so hot! Even better then those pictures!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him disapprovingly. Hermione just laughed, "It's nice to see you too, Ronald!"

Ginny just ran up and Gave her a hug. Then she noticed the bandages on her shoulder blade and back, "What are these, Mione?"

Hermione was about to answer when she saw...

Hermione was about to answer when she saw Harry. 'He looks so much stronger this year then last! He looks really hot too! Whoa, whoa, whoa wait back the hormones up! Did I just think that about Harry? My friend of 7 years?'

'_-Well this is another year!'_

-'Who asked you? Plus we have been friends for years I shouldn't think of him this way!'

_-'Come on! Stop denying it! You know you're attracted to him! He's hot, he's got muscles, and not to mention he appears to be checking you out.'_

-Yeah he's hot! But you're just my stupid conscious so why would I…… wait he is?'

Hermione looked and found that Harry too was checking her out and having a little battle with himself.

:Harry's POV:

Harry looked at the beautiful creature standing before him in the kitchen. He knew her from the pictures in the magazines. The pictures that Ron and the twins gawk at everyday.

But Harry noticed something different. He knew those eyes and that smile.

HERMIONE!

Harry looked her over again and again, 'WOW! This is Mione? She is turning into a hot woman! I might consider asking her out this year! Wait! What am I thinking? This is Hermione Granger. My best friend of 7 years. The bushy haired girl from London. You're just hormonally driven, Harry!'

_-Right. Keep telling yourself that. _

-And what exactly is that supposed to mean? I don't like Mione that way. It's just my hormones is all.

_-Yeah , yeah, yeah you know you like her. Don't blame it on only your hormones. Blame it on your heart as well. You know that you had always had a crush on her but you just never acted. Why would now be any different?_

-But now she is a hot and famous model. What would she want with me? All I can give her is pain and misery until I destroy Voldemort.

_-Didn't you ever think that love could possible be a key defense against Voldemort?_

-Is it?

_-Well you're just going to have to take a risk and find out. I think you should stop checking her out now._

-And why is that?

_-She noticed. _

Harry stopped gawking at her beauty features and noticed that she was looking at him dead in the eye for what felt like hours. Even though in reality it had been 10 minutes.

The Weasley's just looked at the two in awe. They had always known that they were meant to be together. Well, all except Ron whom has been trying to get Hermione's attention for the past 3 years. Hermione never noticed.

Ginny smiled at her friends. Ron and the twins were checking out Hermione's body while Harry and Hermione were looking each other in the eye. Ginny could see their emotions. They were showing in their eyes.

She decided the break the silence, "Hermione, you never told me what those bandages were from."

Hermione broke her gaze from Harry and looked at Ginny, "Oh, These? Well, I just got two tattoos this afternoon before Dumbledore picked me up. The one on the small of my back is of tiger eyes and the one on my shoulder is of a broken heart with a dagger in it that states 'Blood Sucking, Heart Crushing, Ball Busting Bitch' around it."

Ginny was excited to see them but the look that Mrs. Weasley had on her face told everyone what she thought about it. She hated the idea of it.

Harry noticed and decided to change the subject, "So Hermione. How did you become a model?"

This topic brought Fred and George a step closer to her.

Hermione merely laughed, "Well, I was in America and a modeling agent saw me when I was in my bikini at the beach and I got recruited. I've posed for almost everything. Except for playboy and anything else that includes nudity. So don't worry Mrs. Weasley."

Molly was slightly worried but eased up a little. She smiled and left the room to tend to her business.

Hermione looked at Harry and everyone else in the room who were looking at her intent fully, "Well, since it's really sunny outside who would like to go tanning with me?"

After she said this every one of the guys shouted the same thing, "ME!"

Ginny laughed, "I will too Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "Goodie! Ok now me and Ginny will go and get changed and we'll meet you all down here in 15 minutes."

All of the guys (except Harry) had on really big smiles on their faces. They just wanted to see Hermione in a bikini.

The girls walked up to Ginny's room to change. When Ginny shut the door she started to shoot questions at Hermione, "Ok, Hermione how long have you been modeling? Are you excited to be Dumbledore's niece? Are you really the most powerful witch to exist? Did you really date the hot American singer Jesse McCartney? Do you like Harry? Do you like Ron? Who do you like? Did you miss us?"

Hermione was cracking up at this point, "Ok, ok, ok Ginny calm down one at a time. And to answer all of your questions: I've been modeling for 2 months; I am very excited to be Dumbledore's niece; they say I am the most powerful; yes, I dated Jesse; yes, I like Harry; I don't like Ron like that; I like Harry; and yes, I missed you all like crazy."

Ginny was amazed at how fast she had answered her questions. But didn't ask how she did, "Ok then. We should get changed."

Hermione put on her black and white tiger print bikini that showed off her belly ring, tattoos, and toned body perfectly.

Ginny wore a pink bikini to show off her tanned body as well.

Hermione pulled her hair back into a loose bun and slid on a pair of black sandals. She looked into the mirror and noticed that her 38 D cleavage was poking through the top of her bikini top. She knew that this would make the guys go crazy so she decided on a see through white swimsuit cover so she didn't make the guys have to go inside and take cold showers.

Hermione just laughed at the thought and pulled the cover over her head. Ginny came out of the bathroom with a pink cover as well. The two walked alongside one another and came down to the kitchen to find the guys in their swim trunks.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to be met by four sets of eyes watching her. She shrugged it off, "So, are you guys coming or not?"

She opened up the kitchen door and walked onto the lawn. She spread out her blanket and lifted off her cover. She laid out as Ginny came and sat next to her. The guys fought over who would lay at the other side of her.

Hermione was watching as Fred, George, and Ron were about to start a fist fight.

"Ok, you guys! Take a chill pill would you? We are just tanning! Give it a rest."

Hermione slid her head phones over her ears and closed her eyes for some well earned relaxation. Unaware that a pair of green eyes were watching her every move.

Ginny was laughing as Harry took the spot next to Hermione as the three boys continued to fight. But when they saw Harry was already there and laying out they just laid themselves out as close to Hermione as they could get. Hermione was dead to the world.

After about three hours Hermione woke up to the sounds of Ron's snoring. He snore so loud she could hear him through her head set. She looked around and saw Ginny at the right of her and…

'HARRY!' she shrieked to herself.

_-Would you stop it already?_

-Oh it's you again.

-Yeah it is me. Would you stop denying that you like him? I mean it is starting to get really sad.

-Yeah, but what if he doesn't like me that way.

-He does.

-And how do you know? Your just my conscious.

-I notice the signs that you don't.

-Which are?

-One, he can't stop staring at you; two, he gets nervous when around you; three, he keeps battling with himself whether to ask you out or not.

-Let me guess; like me?

-You got it.

-Maybe I should wait till he asks me.

-He won't any time soon.

-Ok, then I'll ask him when school resumes.

-No, you won't. You know you'll chicken out if you don't ask him soon.

-Ok fine you win.

-Good. I knew you'd listen to me.

-Oh, shove it would you?

At this point Harry was awake but Hermione didn't know that. He was listening as she quietly talked to herself.

"I can't ask him out! No, it's not my job. If he likes me like I think he does HE'LL ask me out."

Harry couldn't believe it. She liked him? When did this happen? This can't be! YES! SHE LIKES ME!

But wait! What if she's talking about Ron or one of the Twins? Oh, bloody hell!

-Just ask her you dumb wit. She'll say yes.

-And you know this how you stupid conscious?

-Just do it! Then I'll leave you alone.

-Deal.

Harry decided to make it look like he just woke up. He rolled around and stretched before opening his eyes.

Hermione noticed his movement and immediately shut her mouth.

'Did he notice? Please tell me he didn't!'

She looked over and saw him open his eyes, "Hey, Hermione. I guess we all fell asleep. Ironic huh?"

Hermione laughed. She thought she was safe, "Yeah. At least no one here actually burns. Or they'd be cooked right about now."

The two laughed quietly as to not wake the others. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and found a sting of warmth and passion. He knew this was the right time to ask her, "Hey, Mione? I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk so we could talk about…… stuff."

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times. As if to get dirt out of her eye, "Sure Harry. But should we wake them up?"

Harry chuckled, "No. Because Ron, Fred, and George would be fighting over who gets to walk beside you or hold your hand or something."

This caused Hermione to break out in a bunch giggles. She knew he was right, "Ok, let's go then."

Harry and Hermione started walking when Harry decided to make a go to grab her hand. Little did he know she had the same idea. When they went to grab each others hands they bumped elbows.

"OW!"

"Sorry Harry/Hermione." They said in unison and laughed about it.

'Nice job, Mione!' she thought to herself.

'Good one, Harry!' he thought to himself.

They walked in silence. When they got to the little creek inside the woods around the Burrow, Harry decided now as the perfect time.

"Hermione?"

She looked into his addicting green eyes, "Yeah, Harry?"

He started fidgeting but said it as best he could,

"Mione all these years………………………"

((AN: Srry gotta leave you hanging there! TEEHEE! Sooooo srry. But I'll make the next chappy as soon as I can. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Sincerely,

DracoIsMyFerret))


	4. What Is Happening To Hermione?

((HEY PEEPS! Another chappy added. I'm on a role! TEEHEE. I hope you like the story. PLEAZ read and review. It encourages me to write more and more if you review. ENJOY))

DracoIsMyFerret

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HERMIONE?

Re-Cap

Harry and Hermione started walking when Harry decided to make a go to grab her hand. Little did he know she had the same idea. When they went to grab each others hands they bumped elbows.

"OW!"

"Sorry Harry/Hermione." They said in unison and laughed about it.

'Nice job, Mione!' she thought to herself.

'Good one, Harry!' he thought to himself.

They walked in silence. When they got to the little creek inside the woods around the Burrow, Harry decided now as the perfect time.

"Hermione?"

She looked into his addicting green eyes, "Yeah, Harry?"

He started fidgeting but said it as best he could,

"Mione all these years………………………"

Present

"Mione, all these years…… I… well, I've been…." Harry was nervous. He hasn't been this nervous since he tried to ask out Cho Chang. How was he going to do this? How was he going to tell the girl he fell in love with how he feels? He couldn't do it. But he had to.

Hermione looked at the now blushing Harry. What was he going to say? She was looking into his green eyes when she saw something that she knew she had in her eyes when she looked at him.

It was passion. Passion and love. Did he love her like she loved him? She smiled, "Harry? What is it that your saying?"

Harry was fidgeting more then ever. He breathed in a few times before he decided to speak again, "Mione…… uh…… well, ok here it goes. Do you think it's possible for someone to love someone the whole time they were friends but just not know it until it's staring you right in the face?"

Hermione was just very confused at this. Was he talking about her or Ginny? Or possibly Cho? "Harry, what are you trying to say?"

"Uh…" Harry knew this was it. Just how was he supposed to say it? "Harry, spit it out!"

"Hermioneithinkiloveyou,willyougooutwithme?" He said it as fast as he could. He felt better just getting it off his chest. But he wasn't sure whether or not she understood it. He didn't care he was just happy that he said it.

Hermione was more puzzled now then ever, "Uh, Harry what exactly were you mumbling?"

Harry frowned but said it again, "Hermione, I think I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Hermione smiled. So it was true. He did really love her. She was so happy. Hermione ran up and kissed Harry with all of her passion. She loved him so much. And knowing that he loved her made her the happiest woman on earth, "I love you too, Harry. I always have."

Harry was ecstatic. Not only did he get that off his chest but he found out that she loved him back. Harry looked into her beautiful brown eyes and pulled her in for another kiss. They kissed each other passionately for an eternity, or so it seemed to them. What they didn't know was thje whole time a pair of blue eyes were watching their every move.

Deep inside the trees next to where they were at Ron was watching them. He watched as Harry slid his tongue into Hermione's mouth which she massaged gleefully. He watched as Harry's hands roamed her beautiful body. He was jealous. HE was the one who wanted to kiss Hermione. HE was the one who's hands were to roam her body. Everything they were doing HE wanted to do. HE was the one who was supposed to love her and she was supposed to love HIM back. She was supposed to love Ronald Weasley. Not Harry Potter.

This filed him with a rage that damn near brought flames from his ears. He was so angry that he just wanted to pull Harry from Hermione's arms and kill him with his bare hands. And he was going to. Truth be told he didn't want to hurt Hermione, but if she was going to be so stupid as to fall for…….. this……. THING they called The Boy Who Lived then he was going to have to. He wont physically hurt her but he definitely was going to emotionally when he murdered the love of her life. He vowed that Harry would pay. No matter what he did.

Back To the LOVE Birds

Hermione was pushed up against a tree and her legs wrapped around Harry's hips. Their tongues massaging each others. Harry pulled Hermione's swimsuit cover over her head and threw it on the ground. His lips fell to her neck. Hermione lifted her head to the sky and moaned. Harry worked his way down to her chest.

He was about to pull off her top when Hermione stopped him, "Harry this is much too fast."

Harry looked at her expectantly. He didn't expect this. But he didn't want to make her angry so he lowered her to the ground and handed her, her cover. Hermione took it from him and slid it back on. She quickly fixed her hair and kissed Harry passionately. But she pulled away before they got to far. She fixed her lip gloss then went back to where everyone else was.

Harry smiled to himself and stayed behind a little longer then Hermione did. As to not make it look suspicious. He started walking through the woods when a pair of hands pushed him up against a tree with great force. Harry fell to the ground. His back streaming with pain as the person grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up to where his feet were no longer touching the ground.

Harry choked as the hand gripped tighter and tighter. He opened his eyes when the person spoke, "You should have left her alone. She was mine from the start. You shouldn't of even looked at her!" The hands through him into a tree nearby.

Hermione POV

Hermione arrived to the spot where they were all tanning. But when he arrived she noticed something different about it. She looked around trying to figure out what was missing. 'Let me see,' Hermione thought to herself, 'there is Ginny, Fred, and George. Harry was behind me and…. Ron!'

Hermione looked around for Harry. 'He should have been back by now. Maybe it's just a coincidence.' But the more she said it, it still didn't seem to convince her. After about 5 minutes she decided it was time to go and find Harry, Just to be safe.

Harry and Ron POV

Harry was getting bashed back and forth by Ron. Though he didn't know why, "Ron what's wrong with you? What did I do to make you so angry?" Harry asked as he dodged one of Rons punches causing Ron to punch the tree behind him that flew in a hundred pieces. And Ron's hand wasn't even cut.

He must have been really angry.

Harry looked into his eyes and saw they were blotchy red with his anger. 'At least I know that's it is him and that he's not being possessed!' thought Harry as he dodged another attack.

Now Ron had his wand out and was shooting spells Harry's way.

Finally Ron was able to say why he was so angry, "YOU STOLE HER FROM ME HARRY POTTER! YOU COULD HAVE ANYONE YOU WANTED! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE! WHY COULDN'T YOU CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE? RICTOSEMPRA!" Ron threw a powerful spell that hit Harry square in the chest. He fell back against a tree and landed forcefully on the ground in extreme pain.

Ron was about to throw another spell his way when he heard a scream, "Harry! Ron, what do you think you are doing? What is wrong with you?" Hermione immediately ran to Harry's aid.

He was conscious but in extreme pain. He opened his eyes to see Hermione holding his head in her lap while she rubbing the back of his head where a bump was located. He tried to sit up but doing so caused him to get an extreme amount of pain through his body.

Hermione looked up at Ron with tear stained cheeks and blotchy eyes, "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? RON, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now. She was enraged. How dare Ron do this? What was his problem? As she was crying it started to rain slightly.

Ron didn't seem to care as his eyes turned back to their blue color but he was still angry, "Get out of the way Hermione! I don't want to hurt you! But I will end up doing so if you don't bloody well move. Now GO!"

Hermione didn't budge. She refused to sit by and watch Harry get beaten up, or even killed, by his best-friend, Ron. Hermione's tears kept falling down her cheeks. Ron's eyes started turning red again as he shouted at her, "LEAVE RIGHT NOW HERMIONE! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU! GO!"

Hermione was getting really pissed off so she just yelled right back at him, "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HIM AGAIN, RONALD! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO HURT HIM! WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT HIM ANYWAY? HUH?"

The look on his face was answer enough for her, "OH, LET ME GUESS FOR YOU, RONALD! YOU STILL HAD A CRUSH ON ME DIDN'T YOU? THE ONE YOU HAD FROM 4TH YEAR? WELL, GUESS WHAT RON! WE TRIED IN 6TH YEAR AND IT DIDN'T WORK OUT! SO NOW YOU HAVE TO HURT THE ONE GUY THAT I LOVE BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH PRIDE! DID YOU EVER CARE TO ASK ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL I WANTED?"

Something weird started happening while Hermione was yelling. Her eyes turned bluish- white and blue electricity was coming out. Ron was starting to get afraid. He tried to tell her, "Um, Her…."

But Hermione interrupted him, "DON'T EVEN TRY TO INTERRUPT ME, RONALD. I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR HARRY FOR A WHILE! SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

Suddenly her eyes dilated and a big bunch of bright blue light came from her eyes and hit Ron causing him to fly backwards and hit a tree. Hermione didn't seem to care. But in her head she was panicking, 'What did I do? Wow, did I really just blast back Ron? Well, he deserved it.' Even as she thought this it didn't seem to convince her. But she didn't stop her anger.

Hermione stood up and walked two steps closer to Ron. He was still on the ground but he scooted back until his back was all the way against the tree.

Hermione's eyes were once again filled with anger as her tears stopped flowing as did the rain. Ron was confused by this but he didn't pay to much attention. He was too afraid of Hermione at the moment.

Hermione's eyes were still the eerie blue color as she stopped in front of him. Sweat feel from her forehead. As she started yelling again, she started to get a green light surrounding her, "YOU ARE SELFISH PRAT AND NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! I WANT TO MAKE YOU SUFFER AS YOU'VE MADE HARRY SUFFER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

As she said the last word the green light became so bright that it hurt to look at it. A beam of the green light flew from Hermione's chest and went flying to Ron. Ron was freaked, "HERMIONE STOP IT!"

But, before it managed to hit Ron, Harry jumped and pushed him out of the way. Hermione was confused and didn't understand why Harry pushed him out of the way. She was already confused about how that green light erupted from her in the first place.

Harry got up off of the ground and walked to Hermione. She was so shaken up that she couldn't talk. She looked at Harry and tried her best to speak, "I….. I… don't… know… know what… came over… me. I say what he… did to you… and I… I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry hugged her and signaled for Fred, George, and Ginny to get Ron back to the house. (They were all watching the fight the whole time almost. Harry helped Hermione back to the house. He didn't know what has gotten over her. But he was pretty sure he knew who would.

((Srry guys. The short chapter has come to an end. You'll have to wait until I write another chapter LOL. I hope you'll review for me and tell me what you think. Love me. Hate me. Just tell me what you think.))

DracoIsMyFerret


	5. Questions Answered

((Hey hey hey everyone. Here is a new chapter to this long awaited story. Srry it took me so long to update! But here it is! ENJOY))

! QUESTIONS ANSWERED !

Re-Cap:

Hermione's eyes were still the eerie blue color as she stopped in front of him. Sweat feel from her forehead. As she started yelling again, she started to get a green light surrounding her, "YOU ARE SELFISH PRAT AND NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! I WANT TO MAKE YOU SUFFER AS YOU'VE MADE HARRY SUFFER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

As she said the last word the green light became so bright that it hurt to look at it. A beam of the green light flew from Hermione's chest and went flying to Ron. Ron was freaked, "HERMIONE STOP IT!"

But, before it managed to hit Ron, Harry jumped and pushed him out of the way. Hermione was confused and didn't understand why Harry pushed him out of the way. She was already confused about how that green light erupted from her in the first place.

Harry got up off of the ground and walked to Hermione. She was so shaken up that she couldn't talk. She looked at Harry and tried her best to speak, "I….. I… don't… know… know what… came over… me. I say what he… did to you… and I… I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry hugged her and signaled for Fred, George, and Ginny to get Ron back to the house. (They were all watching the fight the whole time almost. Harry helped Hermione back to the house. He didn't know what has gotten over her. But he was pretty sure he knew who would.

Back at the Burrow

When Harry had carried Hermione into the Burrow they could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming at Ron in the Kitchen. Apparently Fred, George, and Ginny had informed her about what happened in the woods. From what happened between Harry and Hermione, to what Ron did to Hermione, to what Hermione did to Ron. She wasn't too happy about what Ron did. And from the sounds of it neither was Mr. Weasley. Who was too grilling Ron about it. Mrs. Weasley was of course the loudest of them all, "RONALD BILLBUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT HARRY IN SUCH A WAY! WE RAISED YOU TO BE A BETTER WIZARD THEN THAT! HOW DARE YOU? HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE HAPPY AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT! I WANT AN EXPLANATION YOUNG MAN!"

Ron was silent throughout this whole episode, but when Mrs. Weasley gave him his time to speak he took. And believe me he took it, " MUM, YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE LOVED HER FOR AS LONG AS I COULD REMEMBER! IT WOULD HAVE WORKED OUT BUT THAT SON OF A …"

But he was soon interrupted by Mr. Weasley this time, "SON DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! HARRY IS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS! GO TO THE LIVING ROOM AND SIT DOWN!" Ron was cowering at the sound of his dad yelling at him. Which was something that never happened. Mr. Weasley was always the nice one that never yelled at the kids. But now was an obvious exception. So at the sound of him yelling all of the Weasley kids were on the stairs listening intently. But as soon as they heard the sound of footsteps, they ran into the living room where they saw Harry holding Hermione tightly against him as she was shivering like mad.

They knew not to ask what was wrong with her. They had seen what she did in the woods when she was angry. They didn't want to know what she did when she was aggravated. So they all sat down at he opposite side of the room. But Ginny walked over to the opposite side of Hermione and started to rub her back comfortingly. Hermione looked up and her smiled and hugged her whispering, "I'm sorry about your brother Gin."

Hermione let go of her and leaned against the back of the couch. Ginny laughed silently, "I admit that I was a little amazed that you are Harry were together. I was actually somewhat sad because I was looking forward to having you as a sister. sigh But I guess now we'll just be best friends who act like sisters." Hermione looked at her amazed. She didn't expect that, "Ginny we will always be sisters. Whether or not I'm dating your brother. It doesn't take marriage or blood to make us sisters."

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a big hug. But it was very short due to the fact they heard and saw Ron and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley walk in. Ron sat next the Fred, who scooted closer to George so that he wouldn't have to get the blow of Ron getting yelled at. Harry had to laugh at this.

Harry's POV

I watched as Ron walked into the room. The anger I feel towards him brewing up from inside of me. The thought of all of the pain he put me and Mione in makes me want to hurt him back. But the thought of doing that with all of the Weasley's in the room makes me nervous. So I just stayed where I was and hugged Hermione closer to me. Awaiting what was going to happen next.

Then out of the blue Dumbledore appeared. He looked and saw how shaken up Hermione appeared and walked towards her. He summoned a chair and sat right across from her. He looked at her as if he were reading her soul to tell him what had happened early. From the look on his face a few minutes later said that he saw what had happened, "Aw, Hermione. I see. Apparently you had a powerful burst. So much power was lying deep inside of you and the pressure finally came billowing out all at once."

Normal POV

Hermione was listening but didn't understand any of what he was saying. Curiousity got the best of her, "What do you mean uncle Albus?" She was deeply curious and wanted to know what he meant more than anything. The deep feeling of power that she felt brewing from inside her was disturbing and she want to know what was causing it.

Dumbledore smiled at her curiosity as he thought, 'She is definitely a Dumbledore.' But he still had to answer her question. She needed to know so that she could find a way to control her power and not hurt anyone with it, "Well, you have a certain ancient power that only we Dumbledore's have. We are what are called Elementials. We can control all of the elements. But mostly we can control Electricity. Like the little episode that nearly caused you to kill Mr. Weasley here. And thankfully Harry was there for that. If that big bolt of lightning had hit him then he would not be alive right now. Oh, don't worry dear," he said seeing the horrified look on her face, "We arent killers. We are very powerful though. I myself had several outbursts growing up. But I learned to control it. You must learn to do this as well."

Hermione sat there quietly. Taking in every last word. She still couldn't believe it. She had read all about Elementials. But thought that that power was extinct. Apparently not, "Well, how do I do that? I mean, I read about Elementials but never how to control it. I mean it must be difficult with all of that power we have."

Dumbledore laughed at her want to know more about what she had. So he decided to tell her as much as he knew, "Well, dear, when you feel like you are going to have a little break then you need to close your eyes and concentrate on something else. You should learn how to meditate too. It is a great way to be in control of your anger and emotions. Meditation is the best way. But is your anger ever gets really extreme then you need to close your eyes and tune everything out. But if you feel the energy about to escape from you, then move and trigger it at anything else other than to a person. Try a wall. We could always fix a busted wall. Deal?"

Hermione sighed and nodded in Dumbledore's direction. Dumbledore smiled, "Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. I meant to tell you this. You are Head Girl this year Dear! And Mr. Potter you are Head Boy. Yes, I know that you were never a prefect. But you deserve this more then anything. Especially all of the stuff you went through."

Harry smiled at the old man. He always looked after him as if he were his own son. But he did think of Dumbledore as a grandfather. He looked at Hermione who was definitely excited. Hermione stood up and started shrieking and bouncing excitedly, "YES, I KNEW I'D MAKE IT YESSSSSS!" Dumbledore looked at her fearfully. Her eyes were blue and was starting to spark.

Everyone else notice too. Dumbledore stood up to calm her, "Hermione, you need to calm down. Hermione?" But she couldn't hear him. She was too in tuned to her excitement that her power erupted from her eyes. The electric bolt struck a clock on the opposite side of the room and busted into a million pieces. Hermione noticed and calmed herself quickly, "Oh, Merlin, I am soo sorry Mrs. Weasley I will fix this. Oh, goodness I cant believe I did that. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at the girl, "It's alright dear. I'll fix that later. You guys go to Diagon Alley and celebrate. Go with them Fred and George." Hermione smiled and hugged to sweet woman and then hugged her Uncle before she and everyone else left the room to go get ready for Diagon alley.

Everyone, including Hermione, knew that this coming 7th year. Was going to be an interesting one. But they knew that with Hermione's power, they were going to also have a blast.

(OK, that is all that I am going to do for now. So I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter and will please read and review. I raelly need a some new reviews so pleaz!)

DracoIsMyFerret


End file.
